Dante Stargazer
"get ready for the beginning,of the end." Personality Before gaining any magical power,Daniel was a kind spirited and optimistic person.after he begins his road to villainy he becomes more sadistic and dark.all his villainous traits are actually revealed to be a ruse,a way of making the heroes fight him with everything they had.most of Daniel's truly evil deed are revealed to be the Shadow's influence. Daniel always had a cynical disbelief in love,trust,and friendship.he only saw them as weaknesses that gives enemies the ability to hurt you.he begins seeing them as a good thing after he meets Midnight,but he grows to hate love and friendship when he loses her.he begins to outwardly scream his distain for it when he sees others preform acts of compassion.after he's defeated he accepts love as a strength,not a weakness. he is shown to have a spark of insanity,since he was able to destroy his body just to test a new power.this is further proven when he goes crazy during his fight with the other world mane six.he states himself that when intelligence and insanity mix they form a completely new form of thinking.he retains his insane tendencies even after he's freed from the Shadow's control. Daniel usually has a calm and collected attitude,but in certain moments he can explode with rage.after his freedom from the Shadow,he adapts a more detached and submissive attitude.after the Shadow is gone for good,he reverts to his old personality and become an optimistic person again. when he resets time and gives his past self all his power and memory,the current Daniel retains most of his old self's traits,but doesn't act much different. Appearance(s) In male human form:6'1 in height,well built,light orange skin,green eyes,shaggy black hair. In female human form:6'0 in height,thin physique,light orange skin,green eyes,long black hair. In equine form:average physique,wings,curved horn,his cutie mark is three spades. after going to Tartarus: white streaks in hair,immense muscle growth,red eyes. after 10,000 year training:proportional muscle growth,fully white hair,blue eyes. In fire element form:fire for hair,red tinted skin,fire covering certain spots,fully red eyes. In earth element form:dark gray skin,silver hair. In Diamond wrath form:'''diamond skin,crystal hair. '''In air form:lightening hair,transparent skin,orange eyes. In water form:dark blue skin,yellow eyes,water for hair. In frost form:icy hair,very light blue skin,fully gray eyes. In Energy form:white skin with black lines,white hair,fully black eyes. Creation form:fully black skin,rainbow hair,white eyes,rainbow aura. In Divine fury mode:'''female form,rainbow hair with silver streaks,normal skin,and silver eyes. History After the defeat of Cozy Glow and Triek,Equestria is getting back to normal,but a new threat soon surfaces.he reveals himself as Daniel,who is actually from the other world.he demonstrates his magical power,which he gets from the Alicorn amulet,that ended in up in the other world.he then explains why he's in Equestria.Before Sunset Shimmer became good,Daniel was the only person she ever listened to.no one ever really knew why this was,but it was because she owed him.when she first came to the other world after leaving Equestria,she had no idea of the new world she was in.she meet Daniel on her third night in this world and he invited her back to his home which was a shack in the woods.after telling him about where she was from and why she ran away,Daniel saw a kindred spirit in her. he told her that he was a runaway too and that he'd lost his family when he was just a baby.they became a great pair,until Sunset was corrupted by the crown.after this Daniel realized that magic was dangerous in the wrong hands and opted to try and get rid of it.when Sunset became apart of the other world mane six's friend group,he was left in the dust. when Daniel found the alicorn amulet,he tried to convince the people that they could protect themselves without heroes(this is after the events of Camp Everfree).Daniel was able to defeat the other world heroes and travel to Equestria to get more power,but not before burning the journal that can communicate between worlds.he left the other world while placing a spell on the portal that destroyed it after he when through.when he got to Equestria he tricked Twilight into believing that he's a friend of Sunset's that has gained power and wants to understand it.she fell for this mostly because he appears as an alicorn in Equestria,which makes her excited.she showed him many artifacts from Equestria's past(which included the staff of sancanas,the old pillar's items,and the crystal heart).during each visit,Daniel absorbed half of the artifact's power using the spectrometer the other Twilight made.after Twilight showed him the tree of harmony,he revealed his real intentions and absorbed all the tree's power,along with the elements of harmony. after he did this he transformed back into his human form,but with a set of big luminescent blue wings and a long glowing horn.after he's finished he goes off to achieve more power,but soon he’s defeated afterwards by the combined efforts of the mane six,the pillars,Starlight,and a few other allies.Daniel is sentenced to be sent to Tartarus for his crimes,peace is restored,and the portal to the other word is restored.Daniel returns a few months later and reveals that he's been gone for a year,because time passes differently in the underworld.at first everyone’s confused,since tartarus is just a small cavern,but he tells them that it goes deeper and he fell to the very bottom of it.he tells them that he had to fight through countless hordes of monsters and even battled Cerberus,who he proves he defeated by showing his three collars.the group attempts to use the elements to freeze him in stone,but he tells them that all magic leaves residue and he still has some of harmony’s power. the spell immediately wears off and he breaks free.he fights them and reveals that his time in Tartarus had increased his power and strength,but had made him insane with rage.He beats them and disappears to gather relics from around the world.he goes to a magical volcano in the dragonlands and uses the dragon scepter to command the dragons to breathe all their collective fire at the relics and he unites them together(using the inspiration manifestation spell) creating a very powerful staff,that he calls the Heaven Staff.he hypotheses that he can never fulfill his goal as long as the heroes are around,so he uses the time traveling spell that Starlight made to make a vortex to the past,where he plans to trap them.he finds her and tries to convince her to join her,but she resists his control.he then tries to take the information from her by force and the two fight.the others tell Starlight that Daniel's too powerful,but she proves to be a match for him.the fight goes on for a while,but Daniel's able to beat Starlight and suck the spell from her mind.he creates the portal,but the heroes use his spell against him and throw him through instead. about two weeks later Daniel comes back,but he tells them that he was sent over 60,000 years into the past.they are baffled by this,because not even equestrian beings can live that long.he reveals that he was able to cast an immortality spell on himself and became immune to death by ageing.he defeats the group by using the skills he learned during his isolation,where he trained mentally,physically,and magically every single day.he did this because the portal severely drained his power and he couldn't wield the staff to return home.he leaves and begins to recruit all the villains of both Equestria and the other world including:Triek,Chrysalis,a mind controlled Discord,a resurrected Storm king and Sombra,and many other baddies.two villains he had to pluck from Luna's and the other Twilight's mind,Nightmare moon and Midnight sparkle,respectively. Daniel and Midnight begin a romantic relationship,which makes both twilights very uncomfortable. All the villains go on a rampage across the lands and the heroes wonder if Daniel is beyond saving.during this time Daniel causes havoc on Nightmare night,turns some of the heroes' friends and enemies into villains,and even destroys a few of Equestrian's locations.most of which are the heroes' homes.they decide that the last option to get rid of him is to kill him.they meet Daniel with Midnight on a mountain top where they proceed to fight,but Daniel easily beats them.Sunset tries to reason with him,but he tells her that he's past any point of surrendering.she fights Midnight and kills her by accident.Daniel flies into a rage and mows down each of the heroes.he prepares to kill them,but Sunset reluctantly stabs him with a sword laced with a stone statue spell(the same that the storm king's minions used).he slowly turns to stone as he hurtles down the cliff and shatters at the bottom(similar to the storm king’s defeat),but Rainbow dash points out that he has a smile on his face,making them all wonder if he wanted this to happen.Daniel returns as a ghost and reveals that he used an ancient spell that binds a person's soul to objects,allowing a person to remain alive even if their body's destroyed.he tells them that six of these objects are the elements of Harmony,which the heroes reluctantly destroy. the villains,still under Daniel's control use a powerful gem called the Philosopher’s stone,to rebuild his body using Alchemy.they succeed,but he comes back as a girl,much to everyone's and Daniel's confusion.this happened because the villains forgot an ingredient that determines a being's gender.Daniel accepts her transformation and tells the villains to start calling her by a new name,Dark stardust.Daniel tells the villains about a powerful magic she learned about in the past.when the universe was made,it was made by seven powerful sorcerers.each one using a different kind of power:harmony,chaos,light,darkness,love,hatred,and unity.he reveals that many of the heroes and villains have the powers,but have never used them to their full potential.she tells them she can’t use them yet because she’s too weak and she goes to the tree of Harmony,which is dying because of the elements’ destruction,where she reveals to the mane six that it is keeping her from regaining her full power. they fight her,but they still lose.in a momentary act of compassion Daniel lets the heroes hit her with everything they’ve got.Rainbow dash instantly knocks her back into the tree,which shatters letting Daniel regain her full power.to prove this,she transforms into a huge,fire breathing hydra.she defeats all the heroes and goes back to lead the villains. Sunset goes and visits Daniel a few days later and asks her to kill her.Daniel pulls out a magical copy of Sunset's heart ands prepares to crush it,but notices something in it.a bit of darkness,that came from her killing Midnight and Daniel.Sunset begs Daniel to kill her,but Daniel refuses saying that would only end her misery.she then places Sunset's heart back in her chest and tells her that she can win.Daniel then transports Sunset back to where the heroes are. a few days later,now beginning her quest for the ancient powers,Daniel recives Darkness and Chaos from Nightmare moon and Discord.she then creates six colossal giants using the power of Alchemy and sends them to different corners of the land,forcing the heroes to split up.at first they can't fight the creatures,but when the giants are about to destroy their respective locations,the heroes manifest new powers that allow them to defeat the giants easily. a while later Daniel goes to gather the rest of the powers.before she leaves she uses the power of Alchemy to create twin sister homunculus out of all the villains powers,they then see Daniel as their parent because she used her own life essence to give them sentience and personalities.she sends them to distract the heroes so they won’t interrupt what she has planned.she travels to Canterlot to get the power of light and confronts Celestia about something she remembered about her past.it's revealed that Daniel was originally from Equestria and he was left at the doorstep of the castle as a young foal,but an alicorn foal(this was a few dozen years after Celestia banished Luna). he was a skilled magic user,but he began to research older and darker magics.he tried to cast a spell that would've given him control of time,but Celestia toke the spell before he could.they fought when he tried to reclaim the spell that Celestia had taken.he was defeated and Celestia cast an age spell that reverted him back to an infant and a spell that sealed away his power.she traveled to the other world and left him there to keep him from any magic(this all happened a few years before Celestia took Sunset as her pupil).Celestia tries to convince Daniel that she meant no harm,but Daniel fights and severely defeats her,even though she's unleashed her hidden power.Celestia tells Daniel that she was very proud of him as a student and a son,but her pride and love prevented her from seeing what he was turning into. Daniel pauses for a moment,but proceeds to take Celestia's power and states that she doesn’t need her's or anyone else’s approval anymore.the twins are defeated and revert back to the elements they were made from. the mane six travel to Canterlot after the twins revealed Daniel’s there.when the mane six arrive Daniel proceeds to throw Celestia over the side of the mountain and destroys Canterlot,saying it no longer has any meaning to her.Twilight is able to invoke the power of hatred and fights Daniel on equal terms,but Daniel is able to beat her and take the power of hatred along with the power of harmony.after she leaves she goes to the other world where she destroys all the rifts leading to Equestria.the other mane six try to stop her,but are all beaten. the other Fluttershy is able to reveal a new power that allows her to challenge Daniel,who also reveals a few hidden abilities. the fight is long and hard fought,but Fluttershy is able to make Daniel exhaust her power to where she can't cast magic,but she can still use her physical strength.Fluttershy along with her friends,who also manifest new powers,are able to beat Daniel.before Daniel can be fully defeated,she harnesses her old dormant Alicorn power and she easily defeats the heroes and destroys the last portal. Daniel goes to find the last power of love,which she at first thought was with Cadence,but finds out that her daughter Flurry heart has it.the heroes figure this out before Daniel does and set up a large number of defenses around the crystal empire,they then unite all their allies from around the world including the other world heroes,thanks to a temporary portal spell,the Kirin,the hippogriffs,the changlings,the yaks,the griffins,and the royal army.Daniel leads the villains and large army of golems and assorted other creatures.while the villains are occupied with the armies,Daniel goes to face the heroes and easily beats them.Sunset gets up and Daniel asks her if she's really ready to die for a world that abandoned her.she doesn't respond to this and she asks Daniel what was worth sacrificing everything she cared about,even her humanity.Daniel tells Sunset her real plans which makes Sunset attack her in anger.Daniel knocks her to the ground laughing in a cold and villainous way,which makes Sunset realize her former friend is really gone. Daniel finds the child and laments about how she's like her,born with great power,but is restricted from reaching her full potential by her so-called loved one's fear.she then expresses sorrow for having to take away the child's power,but claims it's for a good purpose and that she'll give it back when she's done with her plans.Flurry realizes Daniel's a villain and disappears away.Daniel chases Flurry all over the castle and the child manages to evade all Daniel's attempts to catch her.Daniel finally catches the child and takes the power of love.she goes back to the villains and begins the ritual to summon unity.she summons the power of unity and invokes creation,becoming a god-like being.she then reveals that she plans to remake the universe,so it can belong to those who are worthy of having power.all of the villains abandon Daniel and her crazy plans.Daniel,now all alone,still thinks something is missing.she realizes that a piece of harmony is in the other world,so she has the imperfect form of creation. she thinks of a way to reach the other world,but since she destroyed all the portals leading there it proves impossible,she gets the idea to bring that world to her.summoning all her power,she creates create a large rift to the other world.Daniel then creates a large chain and harpoons the other realm,attempting to merge the two worlds.Sunset and the other mane six see this(after they're brought back)and think of any way they can break the chain.the Equestrians reveal the heaven staff can take on different forms.the other mane six focus and turn the staff into a sword,which should be able to cut the chain.they set out to break the chain,but Sunset hears Daniel’s voice in her head saying that if she cuts the chain the link between the two worlds will be completely severed and she’ll never see her old home or friends again. they reach the chain and,while the other mane six keep Daniel’s monsters at bay,Sunset prepares to cut the chain.before she can,however,Daniel tells her that nothing lasts forever in either world,especially friendship.she proves this by showing Sunset that the seven sorcerers broke up and never spoke to each other again after a large falling out.this stalls her long enough for the chain to finish pulling the two worlds together.Daniel emerges from the portal and,after overpowering the other mane six,Daniel takes the rest of harmony.she becomes a fully powerful god and takes back the powers she gave to the villains. the heroes,along with the now powerless villains,try to think of a way to stop her.they then remember what Daniel said about magic always leaving some kind of residue.they summon what’s left of their power at give it all to Sunset,who goes to fight Daniel. she is able to achieve creation and becomes an angel looking being(similar to when she fought Midnight Sparkle).they fight with neither side gaining any kind of upper hand,but Daniel soon reveals that she’s mastered creation’s capabilities long before she began using it.she defeats Sunset and takes her power of creation,which makes her twice as powerful.the heroes and villains help Sunset up and try their best to heal her.angered by this,she then transforms into a more demonic and malevolent looking being and sweeps the heroes/villains far away back.she proceeds to remake the universe and the heroes,with the reformed villains,state that whatever comes,they’ll face it together. they all begin to glow and soon all their collective powers are restored,which lets the ancient power users summon an even more powerful version of creation.they fire a unified blast at Daniel,which is shown to overpower her.the group celebrates,but Daniel emerges from a crater(back in his right gender)asking how they can always beat him.Sunset says that he could be the most powerful being in the universe,but he’ll always be alone.she also says that true unity is just another name for friendship.Daniel tearfully admits defeat and says he’s ready for whatever punishment they have for him.Sunset instead says sorry for leaving him behind and that she forgives him.the two hug and he says that he forgives them as well and that he's sorry,which causes a strange light to form. Daniel’s staff/sword changes and turns into a crystal in the shape of Daniel’s cutie mark.equine Twilight realizes it’s an element of harmony,the element of forgiveness.the backlash of the power blast causes the worlds to severe,but the bond between them is still intact.Daniel begins a new life as the element of forgiveness and vows to make up for all his mistakes. About three months after his defeat,Daniel does everything he can to amend for his mistakes,one of them is restoring the twins.he uses his powers to restore the tree of harmony along with the elements and repair all the damage he caused.when the mane six(now seven)fight one of Daniel’s leftover monsters,it overpowers each of them.Daniel then sees a vision of his old self,which states that he needs her to win this fight.after a long fight,Daniel accepts and invokes his old self by saying her name,Dark Stardust. he easily beats the creature,but before he’s able to do more harm than good,Daniel regains control of himself. he keeps his split mindset a secret,but a new foe soon surfaces.the being,revealed to be a woman,appears as a dark figure with a cloak concealing their face.later that night Daniel has a dream where he,along with Luna who senses his nightmare,meets the figure he saw earlier,who is revealed to be a darkness named the Shadow.the Shadow is revealed to be the same darkness that the mane six had banished from Stygian long ago,but instead of going into Limbo,it was sent to the other world. when it got there it latched onto Daniel,but being too weak to fully control him,it just enhanced his negative emotions. when the Shadow leaves,Daniel makes Luna swear not to tell anyone about the dream and she promises.the attacks keep getting more frequent,until the point where Daniel tells everyone about his connection to the Shadow.when it first latched onto him,it was just a small voice that fanned his flames of anger at Sunset and showed him the location of the alicorn amulet.at times,Daniel was able to take back control for a few moments and fight the darkness’ influence,but not for very long. when Daniel went to Tartarus his anger was increased and so was the Shadow’s grip.when Daniel created the time rift,he intentionally threw himself in as a way to protect everyone,but the Shadow cast the immortality spell on him.his training was actually a way to strengthen his mind to the point where he could manually purge the darkness,but this only made the darkness stronger.he also reveals that the whole quest for the ancient powers was a way to use an outside force to fight him. when he was battling everyone outside his body,he was actually fighting the Shadow in his mindscape.after everyone invoked creation,his was able to hold back the Shadow from attacking them long enough for them to blast the Shadow out of his mind.this unfortunately didn’t destroy the Shadow but gave it a physical form,giving it the ability to act on its own without having to possess someone.when Daniel’s done explaining,everyone feels betrayed,except for Celestia who knew about his possession,from their fight.right before he threw her off the cliff,he momentarily got control long enough to tell her his plan and she agreed to it.he was able to cast a spell of invulnerability,which saved her from being hurt or killed.he tells them the Shadow will try everything to completely destroy all the light in either world,so he trains both mane sixes and Sunset(who hasn’t manifested a new power yet) to be able to fight it. the training goes well with both sides being able to use new abilities and powers,but Sunset still doesn’t achieve a new power. the Shadow becomes more and more of a menace and the group once again faces her.after everyone is beaten,Daniel becomes Dark stardust.he’s able to drive the Shadow away,but he can’t take back control.when the others can’t stop him,he sees a memory of him and sunset at the park and he calms down.he decides to tell the rest of them about his split mindset and he also tells them that he misses the Shadow and when he turns into Dark stardust,he feels complete.he wonders if he’s not meant to be a hero,but everyone assures him that he’s not like that anymore. they all come up with a plan to trap the Shadow in Limbo,but without any chance of escape.they lure the Shadow to the trap,but she’s able to hold on from being pushed in.Daniel decides to make amends for his past and turns in Dark stardust,but retains full control of himself. he and the Shadow fight,but the match is evenly fought.Daniel forces the Shadow to fuse with him and he throws them both into the void.the Shadow separates from him and Daniel contemplates his life.he started out as no one,became powerful,went to Tartarus,trained for over ten thousand years,and even became a god.he states that life has a funny way of balancing out things,but how it does it isn’t always great. the portal begins to close,but a glowing rope ties around him and pulls him back out.the portal closes and the Shadow is imprisoned permanently.Daniel wonders why they saved him and Sunset tells him she knew about his real plan,since her new power is the ability to read thoughts without touch and even astral projection.a small crack forms in the air and the Shadow comes through in a more scary and powerful form.Daniel uses his etherno spell,but puts all his power into it,including his life force.the other join him and give him their power,making it 100 times more powerful.Daniel focuses the blast through his element and they successfully destroy the Shadow for good,but Daniel's element is also destroyed. a while later it's revealed that a piece of the shadow is still alive and she regrows from this.Daniel fights her again,but without his connection to harmony he's defeated and killed.in his dying breath he tells everyone he's sorry and that he failed them,also calling them his family.the heroes try to save him,but they're too late and Daniel's body fades into dust.a few days later the heroes face the shadow with everything they have,but they are all beaten.as the shadow is about to kill them,starting with Sunset,a blast of power pushes the Shadow back.the one who made this is revealed to be Daniel,who tells the group that a benefit of having alchemy is the ability to regenerate from any wound,even fatal ones.the Shadow severely wounds the heroes and prepares to kill them.this causes Daniel to use the remains of creation and turn into a perfect warrior like being.he defeats the Shadow and erases all of her being,but reveals that he used up the last of creation. after a celebration for defeating the Shadow,Daniel tells Sunset and the equine mane six that he’s going back in time to erase his deeds.after a long talk they eventually let him go and he gives Sunset one last hug calling her his oldest and best friend,but she tells him he’s the old one.he bids farewell to his family and opens a portal to the moment before he was possessed.he stops the Shadow right before it possesses his past self and before he's erased,he gives his past self all his knowledge and power.past Daniel goes and makes amends with Sunset and the two share a kiss.later that day Daniel watches the sun set with future Daniel and Dark Stardust,both of which dwell in his mind.the change of time does however lead to an old villain of equestria's past emerge,Grogar. Abilities '''Immense physical strength:Daniel possess powerful strength and proves this when he returns to his old school.there he challenges Big Mac,Bulk Biceps,and Applejack to an arm wrestling match.all three try at once to beat him,but his arm doesn't budge an inch.he flips them to the floor and asks if anyone else wants to try,no one steps up.he reveals to everyone that after his training,any task that would make a normal person exert themselves,is as easy as breathing to him.when he tells everyone that when he fought the other world mane six,that that was the only time he was out matched.now that he has regained his old power,the heroes wonder how strong he really is. High mental capability:Daniel gained the ability to think and comprehend things at at a very high level,even being able to predict things with 98% accuracy.Daniel can answer any questions and even predict what people will ask based off their looks and expressions.there is a flaw in his ability,though.he can not predict exactly what will happen,he can only see the possible outcomes,so he simple prepares for everything. Powerful speed:after his training,Daniel is able to move at amazing speeds,being even faster than both Rainbow dashes and create a sonic rainboom three times more powerful.when the Rainbows ask him to race them with his full speed against their new powers,he agrees.they race,but Daniel reaches the finish line before they can even blink. Acute senses:Daniel is able to hear,smell,see,feel,even taste things at a very high level,which makes him an expert tracker.Daniel able to fully control the things he sees and hears,even to the point where he can turn off his ability to hear,smell,see,feel,or taste a certain thing. Pain suppression:after his training,and possibly before,Daniel was able to completely rid himself of the ability to feel pain. Mental fortitude:'''even before he gained any sort of powers,Daniel had a very impressive resistance to mental problems and other neurological issues.when he gained magic,his fortitude was increased to the point where no mind reading,psychic,or telepathic powers could penetrate his mind. '''Expert martial artist:when he doesn’t use magic or any special powers,Daniel is able to fight hand to hand with unparalleled skills and moves. Vast magical power:Daniel can perform single or multiple immensely powerful spells in quick succession with little effort.he can even make his own custom spells and endow objects or people with magical power. Powers * Shape shifting:Daniel can change into any creature or person,it’s revealed,though,that this process is extremely painful since he physically morphs into different forms,but he’s not affected by it. * Elemental control:ability to control the elements of nature. * Power absorption:ability to take power from anything and anyone. * Power transferring:Daniel can give his strength to another person(s). * Power bestowal:Daniel can augment people with powers,this is evidenced when he gives Discord and Nightmare moon abilities to replace their powers of chaos and darkness. * Mind manipulation:Daniel can warp the thoughts and feelings of a person.he reveals that he didn't use this to make Midnight sparkle fall in love with him. * Longivity:after he was thrown into the past,Daniel cast a spell that prevented him from dying through age. * Immortality:after creating the soul pieces,Daniel was able to keep living even after his body was destroyed. * Regeneration:when his soul pieces were destroyed Daniel gains the ability to regenerate from any injury,even if his body’s reduced to nothing. * Reality manipulation(formerly) * Dream traveling and control:because Daniel's mind is so evolved,he can both control his dreams and travel to new ones. * Time manipulation:ability to skip forward or backwards,slow or enhance time.it can also be used to restore things to their old state or decay them.this magnitude of this ability is decreased after he loses the ancient powers. * Shadow manipulation * Light manipulation * Object manifestation:Daniel can create weapons or objects from the energy his body naturally radiates. ** Arrows:Daniel creates a barrage of arrows that falls down like rain. ** Armor:Daniel hardens the energy around his body,turning it into a defensive shell. ** Twin sabers:Daniel creates two sabers to fight against Rarity's powers. ** Tentacles:Daniel creates multiple appendages around himself. * Alchemy:ability to transmute elements and even create life. * Nigh-omnipotence:after harnessing all the ancient powers,Daniel became god-like.after he's defeated he lost this power. * Lesser omnisentience: Daniel can be aware of many things happening at once,this ability allowed him to remain awake in Limbo and aware of what was happening. Custom Made Spells * Chain reaction:blankets an area in explosive orbs. * Dark nova:creates a burst of dark energy that blows away everything caught in the blast. * Raging blizzard:creates a powerful maelstrom of snow and ice. * Infernal flame:summons a large vortex of fire. * Big bang blast:fires a blast of power that’s on par with a supernova's energy. * Divine detonation:makes an explosion that can level a widespread area. * Blazing comet:makes the user faster than light and nearly impossible to see. * Falling stars:sends out a barrage of highly powerful blasts that can hit a single or multiple targets. * Touch of life:allows its user to create lifeless creatures from the elements like golems. * Kiss of death:transfers the life force of something or someone into the user. * Dark matter:creates an orb of darkness that annihilates its target(s). * Swap matrix:ability to swap the powers and attributes of people or objects. * Dark storm:Daniel creates a hurricane of darkness thank engulfs everything in a 3 kilometer radius. Trump card abilities * Power forms:Daniel can turn into the personification of separate elements. ** Earth:in this form,Daniel can control any rock-like substance.this is later evolved to diamond to counter Applejack's steel form. ** Water:In this form,Daniel can control any liquid.this is almost immediately evolved to frost during the fight between him and Fluttershy. ** Fire:In this form,Daniel can control and produce fire. ** Air:In this form,Daniel can conjure storms and produce lightning blasts. ** Energy:'''in this form,Daniel can control all elements,but this form severely exhausts his magical power. * '''Dark transformation:Daniel calls out to the shadows and they fuse,morphing him into a monstrous form(similar to when Sunset put on the crown). * Etherno,roaring nebula:pours all of Daniel’s power into a single blast that can hit a single or multiple targets,but it severely exhausts his magical power. * Purging Divine light:allows Daniel to completely destroy any darkness or dark beings,if a person is possessed by darkness it expels it from that person’s mind. * Harmonized Etherno,screaming cosmos:Daniel combines the power of harmony with his and focuses it through his element amplifying it 100 fold,but it can only be used once,since it destroys his element. * Divine fury mode:'''when the Shadow hurts and nearly kills Midnight,all of Daniel's power and training erupts from him and fuses into the perfect warrior.using the residual power from creation,Daniel morphs back into his god form(and his female form).two drawbacks of this ability is that in this mode,all of Daniel's emotions and mental constraints are removed,meaning he completely loses the ability to hold anything back against his opponent.the other drawback is that this can only be used once,since when the energy is used,it's completely expended. Relationships '''Sunset shimmer:before he turned dark,Daniel was the first real friend of Sunset.after he became bad,he resented her for trying to be good and leaving him.after his final defeat,he tries to rebuild their friendship.after the time rewrite,they become intimate. Celestia:since it was her that raised him and abandoned him,Daniel’s feelings towards Celestia are complex.he states that he hates her,but is shown to still care about her when he learns she survived their fight.after his defeat,Daniel tries to rebuild his relationship with her.after the time rewrite,Daniel goes to see her in secret and reveals everything he knows.they decide to keep this secret. The Equine mane six:the exact relationship between Daniel and them is unknown,but they soon begin working together when Daniel becomes an element of harmony.when he begins working with them he tries to prove his goodness by intentionally putting himself in harm’s way to protect them.after the time rewrite,they forget him. The other world six:at first Daniel was a friend of these six,but after becoming dark,he resented them for separating him and Sunset.it’s shown that Daniel is attracted to the other twilight’s alter ego,Midnight sparkle.after he’s defeated he makes peace with them,but they both remain wary of each other.after the time rewrite,they become friends. Tirek:since he’s one of Daniel’s main partners,it’s likely they have an okay partnership,but he constantly doubts Daniel’s plans.after the villains reform,he returns to his home and his brother.after the time rewrite,he goes back to being imprisoned. Cozy Glow:after Daniel frees her from Tartarus,she follows his orders without any complaint.after Daniel's defeat,she goes back to the school of friendship.after the time rewrite she goes back to being imprisoned. Nightmare moon:she’s one of Daniel’s main partners and it’s shown they have a good relationship,since they both hate Celestia.after being reunited with Luna,she remains in Luna’s mind.after the time rewrite,she's once again locked deep within Luna's subconsciousness. Chrysalis:she’s one of Daniel’s main partners,their exact thoughts towards each other are unknown,but she still obeys his orders.when she accepts love and changes,she leads the changelings next to Thorax.after the time rewrite she goes back to hiding in the woods,plotting revenge. Sombra:he’s one of Daniel’s main partners,Daniel’s states that he’s like him.someone who got in touch with powerful magic that corrupted him.when Daniel purges the darkness from him,he returns to the crystal empire and becomes a librarian.after the time rewrite,he's back to being dead. The Storm King:he’s one of Daniel’s main partners,but Daniel often regards him as an actor more than a villain.he becomes good friends with Juniper and Vignette.he goes back to his land after Daniel’s defeat,promising to not do anymore evil.just like Sombra,he's dead again after the time rewrite. Discord:Daniel had to mind control him into working with him,so their thoughts towards each other aren’t great.even after Daniel's redeemed,they remain wary of each other.after the time rewrite,he's back to where he was before.however,being a being of chaos,he can sense something's off about the world. Starlight glimmer:Daniel tried to get her to join him because of her amazing magical abilities,but she was able to counter his mind control spell when she refused.after he's defeated,Daniel teaches the heroes powerful magic and Starlight's one of them.after the time rewrite,she goes back to how she was before Daniel. Midnight sparkle:she’s Daniel’s girlfriend and ally.everyone thought Daniel used his magic to make her love him,but they both reveal the love is genuine.she is killed,but after Daniel rewrites time,she goes back to being locked in the other Twilight's mind. the Sirens/Dazzlings:they are some of the villains Daniel brings from the other world,he repairs their crystals and enhances their voices.after Daniel is defeated,they leave to their old home and find a new food source.after the time rewrite,they are back to where ever they were before Daniel found them. Wallflower blush/Amnesia:she's the first villain Daniel brings from the other world and,after he convinces her to join him,she is gifted with the ability to control people's perception of reality.after Daniel's defeat and the time rewrite,she returns to her old life. Gloriosa Daisy/Gaia Everfree:after Daniel gets her to join him,he gives her the ability to control nature.after Daniel's defeated,she goes back to running the camp,but she uses he power to improve the surrounding plant life.after the timw rewrite,she loses her powers and goes back to her old life. Vignette Valencia/Bizzaria:after he convinces her to join him,Daniel gives her the ability to create powerful illusions that feel real.she,Juniper,and the storm king become great friends,since they all care more about publicity than actual power.after Daniel's defeated,she's allowed to keep her restored power and becomes a very successful designer and decorator.after the time rewrite, she loses her powers and goes back to her old life. Juniper montage/split screen:after Daniel convinces her to join him,Daniel gives her the ability to duplicate herself.she,Vignette,and the Storm king become instant friends.after Daniel's defeated,she allowed to keep her restored power and she writes a series of plays,with her as the actors.they turn out to be a very big hit.after the time rewrite,she loses her powers and goes back to her old life. Oni and Nyx:twin female homunculus born from all the villain’s and Daniel’s power,but since it was Daniel that brought them to life,they look to him as their father.they are defeated and revert back to there based elements.after the time rewrite they are erased from existence entirely. Cutie mark crusaders/triple threat:'after they are shown up by their older counterparts(again),Daniel convinces them to fight the heroes,and he gives them he power to fuse and become a very powerful alicorn.after they are defeated they go back to normalcy,but aid in the fight against Daniel.after the time rewrite,they go back to their normal lives. '''Lightning Dust/Light flash:'after once again being shown up by Rainbow Dash,Daniel give her the ability to move faster than light.after she's defeated,she goes back to Daniel and rejoins him.after the time rewrite,she forgets everything. 'Garble/Black Flame:'still embittered by the new pony/dragon friendship,Daniel gives him the ability to grow to a large full sized dragon,but with 20 times the fire power.he also rejoins Daniel after he's defeated.after the time rewrite,he forgets everything. '''Diamond Dogs/Gem Pack:after they are beaten to a vein of gems by both Rarity and Maud,Daniel gives them the ability to crystallize their skin and control gem golems.they also rejoin Daniel after their defeat.after the time rewrite,they forget everything. Flim Flam Brothers/Null and Void:'when another scam they try is outed by Applejack,Daniel gives them the power to grant wishes,but at a price.when they are defeated,they rejoin Daniel.after the time rewrite,they forget everything. '''Pipsqueak/Dark Night:'after he has a scary nightmare and Luna doesn't stop it,Daniel give him the ability to make people see their worst fears.he also doesn't join Daniel after his defeat.he forgets everything after the time rewrite. 'Unnamed mare/Christ taker:'during Hearth's warming,Daniel's most hated holiday,a pony is spending it alone.Daniel gives him the ability to steal joy and it gives him power.after she's defeated,she goes home to find a surprise party,so she doesn't rejoin Daniel.she forgets everything after the time rewrite. 'Trixe Lulamoon/Starlet Fury:'when one of her so called "shows" goes south,even with Starlight's help,Daniel give her the power to create powerful magical displays.she doesn't join Daniel after her defeat.she forgets everything after the time rewrite. '''The Shadow:after it latched onto him,the shadow increased Daniel’s negative emotions.when they are split,Daniel does everything he can to destroy it.later Daniel reveals he misses her even though he knows she's evil.when he finally destroys her,he feels like a piece of him is gone.after the time rewrite,she's destroyed for good and all her influences are undone. Dark stardust:she’s a representation of Daniel when he was possessed by the Shadow,but they soon reach an mutual peace.after the time rewrite,a memory version of her dwells in the current Daniel's mind. Equipment Alicorn amulet:a necklace that endows its holder with amazing power,but it also sucks out their rationality.Daniel's indomitable will and mental fortitude was able to overcome this effect,though. Heaven staff:a staff made from tons of equestrian relics,which endows it with hundreds of capabilities.an unforeseen side effect of its immense power is that it can only be wielded by beings who are either very strong or truly worthy. Philosopher's stone:an ancient relic that harnesses the pure power of Alchemy,which allows it's user to transmute elements and even create life. Element of forgiveness:a spade shaped gem that can harness the power of harmony,this is later destroyed. First soul piece:his old study journal(location:canterlot archives). Second soul piece:a picture of him and Celestia when he was a kid(location:Daniel’s old room in the castle). Third soul piece:a ring he made for Sunset(location:Sunset’s room). Forth soul piece:a necklace that's underneath Celestia's neckwear.it’s revealed to be a memory of Daniel and Celestia playing a game of chess,which was their favorite pass time.(location:around Celestia’s neck). Other six soul pieces:the elements of harmony. Quotes “You are a heartless demon!” “Maybe i am,but at least i own it.you on the other hand pretend to be a hero,even though no one forgot how you literally became a demon.” Daniel talking with Sunset. “sorry,but that trick doesn't work on me anymore.”Daniel breaking out of the harmony stone spell. “Not your fault?!who filled my mind with dreams?!who told me to study and practice until i was exhausted?!who denied me my future?!everything i ever did,i did it to make you proud of me,so tell me how proud you are princess.tell me...tell me...TELL ME!” during Daniel and Celestia's fight. “You want to know the worst part of my 10,000 year solitude?it wasn’t the back breaking training or the crippling loneliness.the worst part was the boredom.”Daniel after returning. “You thought you could master creation?i trained for millennia to be able to wield it, i studied for centuries to understand it,and i practiced for decades to be able to use it,but you thought you could master it in a few hours.”Daniel to Sunset during the final battle. “You can’t even fathom how much i hurt,what millennias of physical and mental pain has done to me.i will make all of you suffer as i have.”Daniel after returning a third time. “No i don’t need you,i can win this myself.” “you know that’s not true,you hold back because you’re afraid to lose control,but that’s exactly what you need to do.come on,just say my name.” “Dark...stardust.”Daniel and his alter ego. “I can see everything,feel everything,control EVERYTHING!”Daniel after achieving creation. “Hello old friend.” “We are anything,but friends.you made me attack the people I care about and I will make sure no one even hears your voice again,let alone is possessed by you.”Daniel talking with the Shadow. “That’s not the worst part,i miss her.” Everyone:”what?” “We were together for so long,i put all my strength to keep her in control.i know i should hate her,but i just couldn't help but develop a connection to her.when she left,i felt like a piece of me was gone,a piece I didn’t even know was there.when i turn into Dark stardust,i feel complete and normal.does that make me evil?”Daniel talking about his connection to the Shadow. "How did it come to this,where did it all go wrong?i guess it was me,a nobody so desperate to have a purpose the universe,that he gave away what made him a person. this came a really long way,i started out as a normal guy,became stronger,turned into a monster,even became a god,but here I am.i've made many mistakes in my life I just hope this can fix them,a sacrifice for the greater good.life just has a funny way of balancing its self out,heh heh."Daniel after he pushes himself and the Shadow into Limbo. "Be better than me,don't make the same mistakes i did.fix the bonds you had before they are lost permanently.don't abandon your best friend and tell Sunset,we love her."Daniel to his past self before being erased. Category:My little pony villains Category:Villains